Nightmare Knights Issue 3
My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights #3 is the third issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights comic miniseries. In the issue, Princess Luna and her team of former villains infiltrate Princess Eris' casino. Summary After gaining entry into Princess Eris' casino and seeing it occupied by dozens of villains from other dimensions, Princess Luna and her "Nightmare Knights" put their plan to retrieve Luna's magic from Eris into motion. However, Trixie is distracted by a "try your luck" game that offers several magical artifacts as prizes. Before Trixie gets too distracted by the game to focus on the mission, Tempest Shadow destroys the game and causes a large scene in the casino, drawing the attention of Daybreaker. As Tempest picks a fight with Daybreaker, the others head for the casino's upper floors but are stopped by Diamond Dog security. The Dogs growl at Capper for being a cat, but Trixie disciplines them with a rolled-up newspaper and shoos them away. On one of the upper floors, Trixie is angered to discover the casino has magic shows and did not invite her to perform. Before she storms off to try and wow the crowds, Luna appeals to her, saying she is vital to their mission's success, and asks her to stay focused. Meanwhile, Tempest is taken into custody after her fight with Daybreaker, and Eris confronts her, believing she is part of a plan to steal back Luna's magic before the auction. Tempest is defiant to Eris' interrogating, so Eris uses Luna's magic to trap her in a nightmare illusion in which she relives a scenario similar to when she lost her horn. As Eris considers keeping Luna's magic for herself instead of auctioning it off, she leaves to hunt down the rest of Luna's accomplices and orders Daybreaker to watch Tempest. Back on the casino's upper floors, Luna, Stygian, Capper, and Trixie are unable to proceed past Eris' royal guards. Trixie plans to distract them with an illusion, but she discovers that this dimension's Twilight Sparkle—a stage magician calling herself the "Great and Powerful Twily"—is putting on a magic show. Refusing to be upstaged by any world's version of Twilight, Trixie interrupts Twilight's show and challenges her to see who the superior illusionist is. This serves to be just the distraction that Luna, Stygian, and Capper need to get past the guards. The path to the casino's top floor splits in two, and the team splits up, with Luna going one way and Stygian and Capper going the other way. Upon reaching the top floor, Stygian and Capper end up in a throne room, where Eris awaits to ensnare them in her trap. Quotes :Capper: What are our thoughts on cheating a few of these bad guys out of their bits? :Tempest Shadow: We're on a mission, cat boy. Or have you forgotten one of these scumbags is about to buy Luna's power over darkness and nightmares? :Capper: I mean, maybe if I steal enough bits we can just bid on it? :Tempest Shadow: This pony is a swindler and a cheat! He thinks he can rob a hard-working villain out of the money I already stole! :Stygian: You know, when you said you'd handle it, I thought you were just going to talk to them. :Tempest Shadow: Am I supposed to be a villain or not? :Princess Luna: What are you going to do next? :Tempest Shadow: Something I've kinda wanted to try since I got to Equestria. :Trixie: Bad! Bad dogs! Have you any idea who I am? I am Roxy, the greatest and most powerful wizard of my realm! This feline is my familiar, and more valuable than you can imagine, so I suggest you leave him alone before I make you... outside dogs. :Capper: Thanks for the assist there, friend. :Trixie: You are most welcome. :Princess Luna: This team... We can't do this without you. You have a very important part to play in getting us through this. Do you think that you can hold off displaying your true talents until they're needed. :Stygian: You know, you're quite the leader. :Princess Luna: Trixie has always had very grand dreams. We'd both like to see her fulfill them. :Trixie: Did you hear that? The princess said I'm vital to the mission! :Tempest Shadow: Why did the chicken cross— :Princess Eris: You know, I've heard this one before, but the real question I want the answer to is—why did the pony cross the chicken? :Trixie: She's defeated me, humiliated me, and tricked me! But even for her this is too far! :Princess Luna: Trixie, you understand that's not our Twilight, right? She's from another world. :Trixie: Twilight Sparkle! :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Trixie? :Trixie: I'm going to ignore that! Your banner says you are the greatest illusionist! I challenge you to an illusion-off! :Twilight Sparkle: I accept your challenge! :Trixie: Nobody is as skilled as the Great and Powerful Trixie! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey! Stop stealing my thing! I'm the Great and Powerful Twily! :Trixie: That sounds ridiculous! :Twilight Sparkle: You're ridiculous! :Capper: Nice digs, but where are we? :Princess Eris: In my trap. Now, watch the birdie.